1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) illuminating devices, especially to a two-color mixing LED illuminating device.
2. Description of Related Art
Compared to many other kinds of illuminating devices, LED illuminating devices have many advantages, such as high luminous efficiency, low power consumption, and long service life. Even still, LED lights have disadvantages. The range of colors currently available for LEDs is limited. LEDs only come in a few basic colors, which cannot satisfy the needs of different users in particular applications.
Therefore, what is needed is an LED illuminating device that can overcome the above mentioned limitations.